Devilish Intentions
by CastaMai
Summary: Mazuki is a demon with few words. She saves a little girl from her village being slaughtered and then losses her only to meet a group that she doubts can help her but she can't seem to leave. What will she do? Will she find the little girl? Who is the mystery group and why can't she seem to leave? Read and find out :) Sesshomaru x OC.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was as dead as the night. Mazuki looked over the steep edge of the cliff as she departed the final pieces of some demons that dared tried to attack her.

"Stupid creatures," she muttered glancing around to make sure that the camp was back to its previous state besides a little blood here and there from her sword. Turning completely around she decided to scan her surroundings. She knew that a small creek ran through the forest to her right where she could clean her blade at. To her left was a little village that she had no intention of going through because it would just cause an unnecessary problem.

If it wasn't for her eyes, Mazuki could pass for a human easily. Most still take her for one. She had long black hair that swung down her back that she kept in a light ponytail.

But her eyes...

Born from the demon named Omashue, she obtained his eyes. The blood strained red stuck fear in the eyes of her prey. Keeping her composer was a must with her bloodline. Her father was a rage killer. He looked for conflict, anything to get his blood boiling so his instincts would take over in a fight. The rage killer was well known, but not for his family. He was married to another demon, Koiko who was kind. She sustained his wild side for the most part. But in the end, she was his final victim as soon after he deceased. Their daughter was left alone to fend off her father's enemies.

She kept a blank expression as she turned to her left. The creek was nothing special, a small gulp of water that force its way past the rocks and stumps to get to its resting spot. Placing her sword on the grounds she preceded to clean the blade and wash the blood from her frame.

**_BOOM_**

She heard it.

_'The village'_

Looking over her shoulder she saw the village go up in flames. The screams began to reach her eyes and the smell of burning wood and flesh cascaded her nose.

She knew it was not her place to interfere with the ways of war but just the sound of chaos poked at her. She wanted to fight. She wanted to her the screams. The sound of dying creatures pleased her.

_'Get yourself together Muzuki'_ she thought. Turning back to her sword while visually picturing the deaths of the villagers. Controlling the urge was hard.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" she heard a woman's voice close to her.

_'Damn'_

She picked up her sword and took off towards the woman. Without even stopping she answered the woman.

"I got it"

She remembered when her father would attack villages. He would bring her near but never to the battle field. As he would say, _'Let the sounds of chaos fill you and cleanse your emotions.'_

People ran past her as she dashed into the village to see who was causing all this ruckus.

"Take the girl, she will be good entertainment," A man to her right said. She turned.

_Bandits_

_Easy_

She jumped and slashed one of the men quickly. A sense of pleasure shot through Mazuki's body.

This caused the other men to turn to her.

"Hey looks like girly here wants to be a hero. She is cute, well developed. Take her too but not first without showing her, her place with men." The men charged as Mazuki smirked.

Quickly as one man swung his blade Mazuki ducked and slide her sword across his abdomen while the other man's blade entered his partners head. She then turned her blade and stuck the hilt into another man's nose, pushing him back as he bumped the last man.

Silence.

"Demons will die just as humans." The leader, obviously spoke as he charged.

Mazuki stood there.

Fighting fueled her. She was calm yet excited. Nothing in the world felt better to her than the sound of her blade connecting with flesh. The smell of blood and the cries of pain and death.

_'Come closer' _she thought as the feeling of rage began to pick up. A rush. She purposely lingered in battle so it would last long. Cutting the enemies slowly so they suffered.

As the bandit reached Mazuki, she spun. Her Long black locks slapping the bandit leader in the fact as her sword slide through his lower half. She felt wild. Untamed as the blood splashed her face. Her appearance couldn't be anything but evil.

"Monster… S-she is a monster," the last man spoke as his leaders body fell into two pieces.

She smiled as she walked towards him.

"I know," she struck. Sticking her blade into the head of the last bandit.

_'It feels so good'_

She wanted more.

More Death.

More screams.

More blood.

More cries for mercy.

She wanted-

A little girl.

Her senses were at their peak. Before the little girl even noticed Mazuki was there, she was already behind her picking her up by the collar of her komodo. She was clearly frightened. No older than 8 as she saw the tear stained face of the child as she stared at Mazuki in horror.

"Who are you girl?" Mazuki asked.

"Akiko" she stammered as she began to cry.

"Stop crying" Mazuki ordered. The more the little girl fueled Mazuki, the less she would be able to control herself. Oh how she hated her father and his ways.

The girl stopped, still looking scared, Mazuki placed her on the ground as she began to walk away.

_'It's a girl. A little girl. Control yourself Mazuki. Remember Mei.'_

Mazuki stopped. Glancing back at the girl she turned to see her leaning over a figure. A woman. She did not cry. Just rubbed the woman's face.

"Your mother?" Mazuki questioned. She was calmer yet could strike at any minute.

"Y-yes, she told me to hide. I wanted to find her." Akiko answered. Turning to look at Mazuki.

_'Mei'_

Closing her eyes, Mazuki made a rash decision.

"Come girl." And with that she turned to leave. Without looking back she knew that the little girl was confused, Mazuki almost killed the girl and from the looks of her appearance, she surely didn't come off as a loving woman.

Akiko got up and began to follow Mazuki out of the village.

_'Distance, hm. Smart girl.'_ Mazuki smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Thanks for reading chapter two of this story of mine. I forgot to include a memo in the first chapter so I will from now on. First order of business: I DO not own Inuyasha or its Character. I do however own Mazuki and Akiko. I enjoy that you are reading. Please review for feedback. that's always a plus! Have a nice day.

* * *

"Are you going to kill me?" Akiko asked looking anywhere but Mazuki's eyes. This sadden Mazuki because killing children was never her intention, but she could of sworn that if her thoughts didn't linger on Mei, then she would of snapped Akiko's neck without a second thought.

"No"

_'__What am I going to do with this child? I don't want a liability hanging on my neck.'_

"Then what am I here for?"

"Because…. You remind me of someone…" Akiko left it at that but she did begin to walk closer to Mazuki as they began to walk further into the dark forest. It was daytime, but the further they went into the forest the thicker the trees became and less sunlight reached them.

After about an hour Mazuki felt a small hand connect with hers. Glancing down she saw Akiko holding onto her hand while gripping her lower arm with her other hand for support.

"You are tired?" Mazuki asked. Akiko was human, so long walks could take a toll on her.

"Scared, I don't like dark places, evil things lives here," there were patches of sunlight that escaped through the trees and lit up certain spots of the forest. Mazuki glanced at Akiko, how could she see in this light? Mazuki was a demon, so her vision was superior to humans.

"We are almost out, don't worry."

"Okay, I trust you."

Mazuki stopped.

_'__She trust a stranger'_

"Mazuki?" Akiko's grip tighten on Mazuki's hand.

"Don't say that"

_'__Mei trusted me too and I let her down.' _

Mazuki felt another presence. She began to walk faster.

_Snap._ A twig.

They were not alone.

"Mazuki-"

"I know"

Mazuki quicken her pace. The enemy wouldn't be hard for her to handle, but the process would cause her to rage and having Akiko near might end bad. Akiko's little legs were not going to be able to catch so Mazuki quickly, while still running, picked Akiko up and began to run to the end of the forest. Dodging trees and branches as the twigs breaking under her feet gave away their location.

'Get Akiko out of here' was the only thing going through her mind.

At the edge of the forest, Mazuki placed Akiko down on her feet.

"Run, don't stop. I will find you."

Akiko was terrified.

"But how-"

"Don't stop! And don't die or I'll kill you myself… NOW GO"

Akiko took off.

From behind, Mazuki was gripped back a big purple tail with multiple legs and yanked back into the forest. When she was left go she flipped and landed on her feet pulling her sword from its sheath.

"Oh look here, the little one is gone." Above, a huge centipede was circling around Mazuki.

"I know, that's a meal gone." Another one.

"We can share this one then go for the other, it was a human so it's slow."

"You will do no such thing" Mazuki replied.

The end of the centipede swung towards her, she ran towards it, jumping on top while sticking the end of her sword into its body and dragging it all the way towards the top of the demon.

It yelled as it was being cut in half and Mazuki felt her pulse quicken.

_'__Calm yourself'_

You little girl! How dare you strike us!" the other Centipede attacked, grabbing Mazuki and slamming her into a tree. She coughed. The breath in her lungs pushed out by the hit. Sliding down the tree she laughed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," she smirked as she took off towards the last demon. Dodging the swings it threw at her. Quickly she jumped up, grabbed one of its legs and used it as an extra boost as it swung upwards sticking her sword through the mouth of the centipede. It fell with a huge thump.

In her mind, all she could think about was killing something else.

'Control yourself Mazuki' something told her.

She grabbed her head as she fought with herself.

The urge to strike out and cut something was becoming too strong. The blood lust of battle was going to take over her. She wouldn't be able to handle her urges forever. The more and more things she killed the bigger toll it was taking out on her. She needed a break. A long break to regain herself.

_'__Akiko'_

_'__Where is Akiko?'_

She gripped her sword running back towards the end of the forest, She came to an open field. Full of light green grass that blew in the wind. She could smell Akiko but her scent was faint. She really did run far.

Mazuki took off running in the direction of Akiko as her rage began to decrease. She wanted to kill less and less and soon she was calm once more.

"Akiko! Come here" she yelled.

_'__Where the hell is that little girl? The couldn't have gotten far'_

"Akiko, don't play around."

_'__Damn where is this child and why do I care so much.'_

She knew why.

'_Mei'_

Mazuki slammed her fist into a nearby tree, splitting it in half.

"Mazuki?" Quickly Mazuki turned to the sound.

"Akiko?"

No one.

Her temper was rising. What is something happened to Akiko. What if she was taken? Or killed?

_'__Mei. I failed again.'_

"Master Jaken walk faster, we need to catch up with Lord Sesshomaru." A girl's voice reached Mazuki.

Mazuki stood up and began to walk towards the voices.

_'__The girl sounded young so she was no threat. This master Jaken didn't come off as a leader since he was being spoken to so informal by a child, but this Lord Sesshomaru, sounds familiar, but nothing rang a bell at the moment.'_

Mazuki began to walk faster towards the voices.

_'__Maybe they have Akiko' _

Over the hill down the path to her left she saw a little a little girl with black hair, she favorites Akiko, but clearly she isn't with a little pump imp demon who carried a staff. The girl was riding a two headed dragon that surprised Mazuki. Who owns a dragon?

_'__No Akiko'_

"Master Jaken, what is that?" She overheard the little girl ask looking in front of her.

"What are you talking about girl? There is nothing-" The imp was cut short when an arrow flew out from behind the rocks aimed at the group.

_'__I never get a break'_

Mazuki shot out and was at the two before the arrow connected, she reached her arm out, catching the piece of wood before it touched the little girl's forehead.

She then spun the arrow around in her fingers turning her view to the new victims hidden behind the rocks.

"Come out." She commanded. Another arrow found its way on the path towards Mazuki and she chuckled, yet again grabbing the arrow.

_'__Pathetic'_

She looked back at the Imp and spoke, "Protect her", and then ran to the bow holder.

It was a man. His light blue eyes showered with fear when their eyes connected.

"Demon! Be gone" he yelled charging at Mazuki. She reared her fist back and connected it with his face before he could land a hit.

Walking back to the little girl and imp Mazuki felt a little weird. The past two days she has not only recused three bodies, but saved humans.

"Thank you kind lady," the little girl hopped off the dragon and approached Mazuki.

"Rin, do not go towards the enemy! Lord Sesshomaru is not here to save you all the time you useless little girl." The imp stated sneering at Mazuki.

"She is no enemy. She saved me"

Mazuki did not speak. The girl is Rin and the Imp is Jaken.

"Hello? Do you talk?" Rin asked. Her brown eyes staring into Mazuki's without any fear.

_'__This little girl is not scared of me'_

Mazuki sheathed her sword and bend down to the little girl's level

"Are you not afraid of me?"

"No silly, your eyes are a little frightening but you're a good person. You saved me," Then she smile.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Mazuki asked.

_'__This girl is kind. But why is she with a demon?'_

"Woman, do not step out of line. It's Lord Sesshomaru and he is the Lord of the West." The little imp puffed towards Mazuki.

"That's Master Jaken. He is a grouchy little imp. Don't mind him." Rin replied before Mazuki spoke.

"I am not grouchy! Lord Sesshomaru will be respected by some pathetic little demon" Jaken retaliated.

The struck a nerve with Mazuki. She shot her glance at the imp. Nearing her eyes she saw him take a step back.

"Come meet Lord Sesshomaru! I want to tell him you saved me," Rin jumped grabbing Mazuki's hand as she bounced around.

"No" Mazuki's answer was simple. She did not help them to meet Sesshomaru. Unless Sesshomaru was magically Akiko she could give a damn who he was.

Rin stopped jumping. Her face fell and she took a step back.

"Why not?" she looked away from Mazuki's face towards the ground.

_'__I hurt her feelings, but I am not here for that'_

"Have either of you two seen a little girl?"

Rin looked back up. The hurt clearly still played on her face, but also a puzzled looked.

"A little girl? Like me?" she perked up.

"Yes, her name is Akiko. She is my… friend." Mazuki finished. What else was she to say? Her follower? Her prisoner?

"Oh Master Jaken, Have you seen a little girl for…?" She looked puzzled as she looked to Mazuki to finish.

"Oh, Mazuki" and with that they both stared at the Imp.

"Of course not you little tyrant" Jaken replied to Rin.

_'__This just keeps getting better'_

Mazuki was about to stand up before her hand was grabbed by Rin again and a big smile played out on her face.

"Ask Lord Sesshomaru!" She giggled bouncing again.

_'__Her with this Sesshomaru guy. Who is he? Would he even know where Akiko is or would even going to him throw me off track from finding Akiko even more"_

"Where is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I feel like I am doing good on posting considering I just started this story yesterday. But don't worry we have a long ways to go before I am going to come to an end. I feel excited about people reading what I have written and I want it to continue. Thank you for reading. **

**I Do NOT own Inuyasha or its characters, only the OCs.**

* * *

"La la la de da" Rin sang while riding the dragon. Mazuki came to know that it was Sesshomaru's and his name was Ah-Un. She also came to know that Sesshomaru had gone ahead of them to survey the area before they set camp.

"Where are you from Mazuki?" Rin asked out of nowhere looking back at Mazuki as she was walking behind the group.

"A place" Mazuki didn't enjoy all the questions but she felt it was only common for people to question random strangers when they decided to tag along with them. But that didn't mean she had to answer them. The imp huffed; clearly he did not trust Mazuki.

"And your friend, Akiko was it? What is she like?" Rin continued clearly not getting the hint before.

"She's… a lot like you. Just calmer. She has black hair with light brown eyes. You two could be twins if her face was softer and she was a bit taller." Mazuki smile inside. They both reminded her of Mei.

"What is Sesshomaru like?" it was now Mazuki's turn to ask the questions.

"Oh you will see. He is tall and strong yet kind to me. He saved me too." Rin smile reached from ear to ear.

_'__whoever this man was, made Rin really happy'_

"Do you have-"

"Enough questions girl. You are bothering me. Look there is camp ahead. Lord Sesshomaru is there"

"Race ya Master Jaken" Rin giggled.

The imp started to jog trying to get to camp before anyone else but his little legs could only carry him so far as Rin began to run on Ah-Un clearly beating him. Mazuki stay where she was. There was no need for her to run to camp. Either Sesshomaru knew where Akiko was or he didn't. Mazuki was wondering whether she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" She could hear Rin yelling.

The outlook of the area was a denser forest than the one Mazuki lost Akiko in. Just thinking about it hurt Mazuki.

_'__Was I growing feelings for the child? Did she mean something to me? I knew her such a short time.'_

Deep down Mazuki knew that she did because of Mei.

She reached the camp only to find Rin and Jaken.

"He isn't here, probably getting food."

"Don't imply what Lord Sesshomaru is doing girl. He only deals with important business, not feeding you," Jaken scolded Rin.

Mazuki walked to a tree and sat down. She has waited this long for the wonderful Sesshomaru, a little nap could do her good. Rin and Jaken seem to be okay and she could not sense any presences around. Not to mention, she has been up for three days straight. Relaxation could do her good.

_"__Catch me if you can Mazuki," A little giggle escaped as the girl took off towards the pond. _

_"__Oh I will, just wait," Mazuki laughed running behind the smaller figure._

_They were younger, much younger than now. The landscape was beautiful. Wide fields were surrounded by forests. In the middle of the land was the castle that the two girls called home and beside it stood a pond that they love to play in. _

_Flowers exploded around the girls as they ran through them sending up waves of pollination. Neither cared that mother would be mad that they messed up their clothes, they were enjoying the free time away from their father. _

_Mazuki made a turn, going to cut the other figure off before she disappeared. Mazuki ran faster. _

_'__where is she?' she wondered. _

_The pond._

_She ran towards the pond knowing that it couldn't be true._

_"__Mei!"_

Mazuki awoke with a startle jumping in her sleep. In her face was none other than Rin. She looked at her surroundings. She was still at the camp. No pond. No castle. No Mei…

"Who is Mei?" she asked with a confused face.

Mazuki stared back.

"You called me Mei." She continued to press the matter.

Mazuki signed.

"Rin don't bother her" a voice called from the forest side. Rin frowned and left, walking towards Jaken who was sitting next to the fire. Mazuki glanced in the direction of the voice and out came a man with striking golden eyes and long white locks that flutter down his back. His face was hard with paintings here and there. His body was built as Mazuki could tell. He wasn't lanky. He wore armor with a white boa across his shoulder. On his side, Mazuki noticed he was carrying a sword.

Mazuki sat up. She could smell something cooking, not that she was hungry or anything. Fighting feed her up more than any meal could. She has gone months without food after killing things.

_'__How long have I been asleep?'_

"I know of no girl," Sesshomaru stated. He wasn't looking at Mazuki but at Rin.

Mazuki's frowned. Back to square one. A failure.

Complete waste of time.

_'__Where are you Akiko?'_

Mazuki stood up, no point in staying here since Akiko wasn't. She nodded towards Sesshomaru since his gaze turned to her when she stood. She looked to Rin, she was playing with a stick beside the fire while Jaken was cooking.

"Wait!" Rin called.

Mazuki stopped, Rin had started to try and pull her back to the campsite.

"You can't go yet." She continued.

"I must." No emotion.

"No no, we are about to eat, stay and eat. Then Lord Sesshomaru will help you. Trust me."

'Lord Sesshomaru will help me? I think not.'

Mazuki gently removed her hand from Rin's causing the little girl to turn back to face Mazuki.

"I do not need help Rin. I can find her on my own. Tell Sesshomaru thanks for the nap, but I must be going." And with that Mazuki began to walk away again.

"Good, that girl holds no place here. Rin let her be." Jaken called out pulling the sticks from the fire.

Mazuki stiffen. Rin smiled. She glanced over towards were Sesshomaru _was _sitting under the tree.

_'__He isn't there.'_

Mazuki stood and turned. Up close he was clearly taller than her. His golden eyes bored into her blood-red ones. They stood there a minute surveying each other. Sesshomaru neared his eyes.

"Stay." He finally said.

Then he began to walk away. Passing Mazuki as Rin bounced grabbing Mazuki's hand singing "She is going to stay, she is going to stay."

Sesshomaru clearly was a mystery. He used little words but when he did speak they held so much value to Rin and Jaken.

_'__He is intriguing, but why ask me to stay; I have done nothing for him."_

Mazuki looked at the open fields behind her before she turned to following Rin.

_'__I'll find you Akiko." _


	4. Chapter 4

Mazuki watched as Rin ran around and ate. She seemed so energetic and happy with these people. She wondered how they met.

Jaken was scolding Rin for almost knocking over his meal in her path of funland.

Sesshomaru was… sitting there.

_'He is not a talker. That's good. At least someone is quiet' _

Mazuki smiled as Rin tripped over a log. She quickly got up. Dusting off her clothes looking around for anyone who saw.

_'She is so much like Mei.'_

* * *

_"Mazuki" another giggle ran down the hall, "come out and play. Mother said it was okay since father is away."_

_"Mei we just played this morning," Mazuki whimpered looking at the fabric laid across her bed. Tonight her parents were having gest over for some business. What business Mazuki did not know, but she did know that they had to look the part._

_"Please, it will be quick. We can just run around," Mei was desperate for company._

_"No Mei, get dressed they will be arriving shortly." Who they were was unknown; her mother just told them to be on their best behavior._

_"Fine, you ruin all the fun." Mei came into the room and ran to the bed grabbing the pink and brown kimono while Mazuki got the light blue and green kimono both with flower petals. _

_-An hour later-_

_"Lord Omashue and Lady Koiko we have a proposal. In order for the tribe of the Fenshi Shrine to not invade this… 'land'… we must have an agreement. Your husband has been causing a rucus throughout the lands with his 'bloodline' and we cannot guarantee that others will not seek revenge. Therefore, allow us to agree to disagree with the behaviors at hand."_

_The man finished glancing over at Mazuki and Mei. Mazuki pulled Mei closer to her, wrapping her small arm around her sister as she had no idea what was going on. Mazuki was catching on._

_"Well then Rengeu, to see your army at hand would mean you are a strong man," without even taking his eyes off the man, her father continued, "we accept. Pick." _

_Mazuki's mother bowed her head. _

_"Pick what Mazuki?" Mei asked. Mazuki frowned. She looked towards her sister. She finally understood the situation. How could she explain this._

"One of us."

* * *

"Mazuki you are daydreaming again," Rin called out as the dream faded. Once again Mazuki found herself at the camp site.

She signed.

_'Will they ever end?'_

"Are you okay, you look sick?" Rin sounded concerned. Mazuki did feel a little down, but not sick. She got up.

"I'll be back Rin." She walked into the forest. Not know where she was going she continued to walk.

_'Fresh air will do me some good. These dreams will not stop. Haven't stopped for years.'_

Walking over some falling branches, Mazuki stopped. Ahead of her was a clearing. Soft patches of grass with little gushes of winds that managed to escape from the trees massive bodies blew across her face.

"Mei, you use to love the pond." She said out loud.

"Omashue," a voice said behind her. How could she not sense this man.

Turning slightly there he was with a blank expression.

"My eyes," she commented.

"Your behavior seems opposite of the demon Omashue" He was now a few feet from her.

"Hm. You don't know me."

"And I don't intent to." Mazuki looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" she wanted to know. For someone with such a disliking charm towards people he did ask her to stay with them. She turned completely towards him.

"Rin said you saved her. Why?" Completely ignoring her question.

_'Oh Rin had a role in this.'_

"As I said before, I am looking for someone. It was not my intentions to save her. I needed information. A dead girl cannot give me information."

"Why do you have Rin?"

No reply.

She started to walk pass him when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Mazuki shot her eyes to Sesshomaru's. He held no emotion in his golden ones.

"Then why stay?"

This caught Mazuki off guard. Trying not to let Sesshomaru notice her puzzling expression, she turned her face towards the forest but it was clear that he saw.

_'Why did I stay?' _

She was at a lost. Looking back at Sesshomaru, she replied.

"I have no intentions to." He let her go. And she began to walk away.

_'Did he just smirk at me?'_

She walked all the way back to camp alone, her mind still wondering on why the hell she was still here but all her questions as to why came up wrong.

_'Akiko is out there somewhere. I need to find her.'_

"Mazuki is back," Rin ran up to her holding a small flower.

"I got you one too. Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know."

"He followed you into the forest. I thought you two were talking. I guess not."

_'So he followed me. But I didn't see him at the campsite before.'_

"I don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru has taken an interest in this demon. We gave you place to nap. Now you should be gone." Jaken latched out leaning on his staff.

"Master Jaken, Don't say that about Mazuki. She isn't going to leave because you want to be mean to her. Right?" Rin looked at Mazuki for conformation.

"I will be leaving Rin," Mazuki answered, "I have no reason to stay. Akiko is not here and none of you know where she is. So I must continue my search for her elsewhere."

"We can help, Lord Sesshomaru said it himself when you were asleep." Rin looked desperate.

_'What is with this girl and not letting people go?'_

_'You didn't let Mei go'_ a voice answered back.

"He did?" Mazuki was puzzled.

"Yes! I told him you saved me! Then he walked over to you while I was telling him about Akiko."

"And?" Mazuki pressed.

"He hm'ed."

"He hm'ed?"

_'That's all? How can an hm mean anything?'_

"Are you even listening? Yes he hm'ed meaning he was interested. He saved me and you saved the little girl," then she drew closer to whisper in Mazuki's ear, "I think he secretly likes kindness to children." She giggled.

_'She makes no sense…The more I fool around with them, the further Akiko gets from me'_

"Sit and ask him yourself," She began to pull Mazuki over to the tree she slept under, "Just wait until he comes back. You will find out. Lord Sesshomaru is a good person." Rin started playing with the flower she saved for Sesshomaru.

_'Sounds really convincing…' _

Mazuki sat and waited. It took another 10 minutes just for him to show back up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back" Rin jumped towards him. Mazuki kept her glance from him. Not wanted to see the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, tell Mazuki that you want her to stay please. Tell her what you told me. Give her the hm."

He said nothing. Mazuki still looked away.

'_Wonderful'_

"Rin, leave Lord Sesshomaru alone. He does no need to linger on that girl. She is none of his concern nor that child she can't keep hold of." Jaken spat.

Rin turned to Jaken and started arguing with him about talking bad to Mazuki.

_ 'Why am I caring so much? I am a demon! I can handle myself. Yet here I am looking like a lost puppy following behind someone begging for acceptance.'_

Mazuki's anger arose within herself. She took a deep breath.

'_Pathetic'_

"Silence." Sesshomaru said. Everyone was quiet.

Mazuki turned towards him.

He didn't look at her, but at Rin.

"We are leaving soon. Rin rest." then he looked towards Mazuki. He did not say anything. No expression he just looked like he was studying her.

Jaken signed.

Then he turned and walked to a tree on the far side of campsite almost out of view for a human, but still visible for Mazuki.

"Yay!" Rin shouted running towards Mazuki.

"Can we play tomorrow?" She bounced. Mazuki wasn't paying attention so she shot out a quick "yes" to get Rin to calm down.

_'What is with this man?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :D yay. I am having a harder time writing this because I already wrote a point ahead of time in the story and I just want to continue from there but I cant. I have to get to that part. SO the struggle is real. New game plan. As always, thanks for reading. I enjoy reviews.**

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Day turned to night and Rin's excitement turned to yawning. Mazuki watched as Rin snuggled close to her 'pillow' which was a cloth, but not without telling everyone good night first. Jaken, even after all his complaining, finally fell asleep sitting up. His head leaning on his staff.

Mazuki couldn't sleep. She didn't want to. Dreams of the pass haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Things that she couldn't change. Memories that would continue to destroy her little by little each time she became weak and allowed herself the slightest amount of rest.

Sesshomaru was there. Sitting in the same spot he has been for a while now. Everyone was asleep. He didn't look asleep. Mazuki could get some answers without having side play from Rin and Jaken.

She turned her head in his direction.

"Akiko is Mei to you," he spoke. Mazuki slightly jumped. That was unexpected for her. She remembered Rin telling her about the conversation they had when Mazuki was having her 'flashbacks'. But this made her angry. Why did it matter? Mazuki saved the girl. The least Akiko could do was humor her with peace for a while.

"None of your business." He didn't speak. Clearly he was ignoring Mazuki. Probably lost the urge to speak.

"How do you know Mei?" she wondered. No one knew about her sister. It was years and years ago when her memories happened. Rin did ask her about who Mei was, but she didn't think Sesshomaru would know or ask about her.

"I know a lot of things. About Mei, what happened?" He spoke with no emotion.

Mazuki signed. A lot happened. Not something she wanted to relive or tell some stranger about, no matter who they are. She was giving up on the questions. The least he could do is answer hrs in return.

"Wasn't you the one who clearly stated you had 'no intentions' on getting to know me." She fired back.

There he was, in an instant, staring at Mazuki yet again with those eyes. He was squatting down to her height since she was sitting down. Her eyes shot to his. He would not get the best of her.

"You continue to take my kindness for weakness girl." His eyes narrowed.

"I am not afraid of you," she retaliated.

"You should be little demon, I know your secret."

_'He knew about the rage.' _ Not many people knew about her bloodline. Not many people who knew lived to tell the tale about it. Her father made sure of that before he died. When Mazuki's mother pasted, her father changed. He became more brutal, if that was possible. He started killing everyone in villages who wouldn't bow down to him. He would steal the children of women in the villages he would slaughter, bring them back to the castle and force them to work for him. Mazuki was young. She knew what he was doing, but she couldn't stop him and now that her mother was gone, no one would. She was a danger to anyone she was around. She thought about Rin. How would Rin see her if she knew the real Mazuki? Would she still see her as a friend? Someone who she would ask to play with her? What about Akiko? Is Akiko missing or did she purposely run from Mazuki because of the incident that happened in her village. Akiko has saw the real Mazuki.

Mazuki signed. Eventually everyone finds out... SH couldn't let the negative thoughts consumer her. She looked to Sesshomaru.

"Why continue to keep me around then?" His eyes fluttered. Something changed. Then as quickly as it came, the hard look was back.

"Why must you continue to stay?"

_'Here we go again. No progress.'_

"Do you care for Rin?"

_'Do I care for Akiko?'_

Mazuki wanted to change the subject. She wondered the same thing he has been asking her every time he came near her. Sesshomaru didn't move. He stayed the exact position as before, staring at Mazuki as she stared back into his golden orbs.

"She is a human child."

_'That doesn't answer the question.'_ But she didn't want to push the matter. For some reason she secretly enjoyed the closeness of him. She could lightly feel the heat coming from his body. The scent of lavender grazed across Mazuki's nose. She signed closing her eyes, enjoying the moment. It's been a long time since Mazuki could feel so calm and relaxed.

_'This man does smell good and he is so calm yet serious. Wait-' _her eyes shot opened. Sesshomaru was still there. Mazuki straighten herself. Plastering a look of control, she knew he saw but he didn't say anything about it or change his position.

Then something happened, Sesshomaru reached out his hand gently placing it on Mazuki's cheek. She looked from his hand to his eyes. They were soft. Not the expressionless emotion or smirk, just a simple hand to cheek with soft eyes. Mazuki wanted to say something, but deep down she didn't want him to move.

_'He is so beholding.'_

She wanted to enjoy the moment, closing her eyes she focused on the spot his hand was. The warmth of his touch. Then nothing.

As quickly as she felt it, it was gone. Opening her eyes, Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore. She glanced around, her mood sadden by the loss of his touch. He was nowhere in sight of her.

She signed.

"Sesshomaru you are so strange," she said out loud. Reliving the short memory in her head. Smiling to herself she began to doze off. She knew that the recent encounters would not stop the hell that awaited her when she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder. She knew that Mei would haunt her all over again. No matter her mood, happy or sad, Mei would be there to deliver the sharp reminder that she failed her promise.

_'Understand why you are here. Not for some sideline romance with a demon.' _A side of her stated, but she paid it no mind. She was relaxed and happy.


End file.
